Bestiary
(p.332-373) Even something stands in the way of the Party, that being frequently the beasts that appear. The GM finds an appropriate time to deploy monsters, and by this, the difficulty for the party is set as they are presented a crisis. The tale could even be exaggerated and on top of that, the party feels a sense of accomplishment making a more enjoyable session. When a GM is handling the Bestiary Data, appropriate beasts should be chosen for the setting. Monster Classification: Savage Beasts- Goblins, ogres, etc., (second sword, Ignis)(*) the classification is defined in their strength, in general terms. A power that most savage beasts have is Impurity that does not exceed level four. Level four savage beasts have Impurity of 2 while those of level five and above can have Impurity of 3-4. Animals- Any monsters apart from humanoid races and savage beasts are animals. Cats, dogs, and frogs and even insects fit into this category. Some have even grown to enormous sizes. The territory is constant for whichever animal it belongs to. Plants- The category fits the entire range of plants. The plants that prey upon humans, other races, and even other plants, due to Mana altered their genetics. Most are not intelligent whatsoever and only behave as their survival instinct dictates. Undead- Skeletons and monsters like ghouls. Undead were once dead things but were animated by magic and walk the earth sleeplessly. Fundamentally they are accompanied by strong Impurity and are immune to effects such as Poison and Disease, yet Cure Wounds and other restorative magic deal damage (however they do not receive critical damage from them.) Magical Creatures- Golems and others. They were brought forth by means of magic and obey they commands they were ordered to complete as they have no natural intent or instinct. They are normally immune to Poison, Disease and spirital effects. Magical Creatures have the ability to Sence Magic and are likely to react to any magic cast. Mythical Beasts- Gryphons and the like. From whatever origins they come from, most think that the legends written in the divine language arose from being introduced to new creatures. In the real world, no such things exist. Demons- Principles uphold that these beings come from Hell to this world, and are often referred to as Demons. People- Humans and other races. The character can handle to first sword, Lumiel's strength is this classification's general term.(*) Reading Monster Data chart 1. Level: The monster's level. 2. Title: The monster's name. 3. Intellect: expresses how well the monster's ability to make rational decisions is. *'Nothing': not able to think logically, but it behaves through instinct. *'Common animal': has instincts like an animal. Attacks and defends out of instinct and can run away during a critial situation. *'Low intellect': almost completely behaves out of instinct, thinks selfishly of profit and are able to speak. *'Common person': Humans and other races have similar intelligence. They use money-making tactics and negotiate until a decision can be made. *'High Intellect': has a higher intellect than most humans. *'Servant': obeys each command given, but is not functional without someone to order it. 4. Perception: the use of a monster's senses. *'Five Senses': general sight, hearing and touch and being able to grasp one's environment. Sight, Hearing and Touch are the senses with the most emphasis. Having abilities like Night Vision is similar to Sight during the daytime. *'Magic': recognising the activity of Mana in an environment. Light and illusions cannot delude someone with this type of perception. *'Mechanical': Sensors and cameras scan the perimeter of their location. Light and illusions are not deceiving to them. 5. Language: which language a monster uses. Some monsters even know multiple languages. A monster labeled as having none cannot use them. 6. Habitat: the place that a monster normally appears at. Some monsters may exist outside of the normal habitat however. 7. Disposition: if a monster would happen to meet the party, this is what behavior they would show. *'Friendly': Baiscally, they side with the party's purpose. If injury was inflicted upon them, they would retaliate and become an enemy. *'Neutral': their disposition toward the party may change due to the party's attitude, becoming either friendly or hostile. *'Hostile': they are wish only to harm the party and act on this intent. A hostile enemy will not attempt to understand the party's intent. *'Hungry': a monster may feel hungry for the party's loot and food and will battle without thinking. The GM decides on the condition of each monster. *'Warranted': the party was marked for death. The party must decide what action to take, they could try to negotiate and explain their situation or fight. Except in some situations, they would ignore all discussion. 8. Reputation/'Weakness': Indicates how well known the monster is. The lower the Reputation, the more likely it is to be commonly known. Listed after the monster's Reputation value is that monster's Weakness value. 9. Initiative 10. Movement Speed 11. Fortitude 12. Willpower 13. Attributes '''(Fighting Style, Vitality, Strength, Evasion, Protection, HP, MP) 14. '''Body Parts 15. Core Bodypart 16. Weak Point 17. Unique Skills 18. Loot 19. Description Bestiary List Savage Beasts Kobold -= Description Placeholder =- Gremlin -= Description Placeholder =- Goblin -= Description Placeholder =- Redcap -= Description Placeholder =- Invisible Beast -= Description Placeholder =- Boggart -= Description Placeholder =- Medusa -= Description Placeholder =- Lesser Ogre -= Description Placeholder =- Gilman -= Description Placeholder =- Drake (Human Form) -= Description Placeholder =- Drake (Dragon Form) -= Description Placeholder =- Troll -= Description Placeholder =- Lamia -= Description Placeholder =- Animal Wolf -= Description Placeholder =- Giant Ant -= Description Placeholder =- Giant Lizard -= Description Placeholder =- Gray Lynx -= Description Placeholder =- Giant Bat -= Description Placeholder =- Kiplox -= Description Placeholder =- Killer Octopus -= Description Placeholder =- Sandworm -= Description Placeholder =- Plant Killer Creeper -= Description Placeholder =- Bloody Petal -= Description Placeholder =- Undead Revenant -= Description Placeholder =- Skeleton -= Description Placeholder =- Zombie -= Description Placeholder =- Ghoul -= Description Placeholder =- Ghoul Mage -= Description Placeholder =- Dullahan -= Description Placeholder =- Magical Creatures Familiar Cat -= Description Placeholder =- Familiar Bird -= Description Placeholder =- Familiar Frog -= Description Placeholder =- Ghast -= Description Placeholder =- Orc -= Description Placeholder =- Gargoyle -= Description Placeholder =- Chest Mimic -= Description Placeholder =- Loam Puppet -= Description Placeholder =- Gargouille -= Description Placeholder =- Flabby Golem -= Description Placeholder =- Blob -= Description Placeholder =- Stone Serpent -= Description Placeholder =- Doom -= Description Placeholder =- Queen Doom -= Description Placeholder =- Mythical Beasts Dealer(alternatives?) -= Description Placeholder =- Hellhound -= Description Placeholder =- Thunderbird -= Description Placeholder =- Gryphon -= Description Placeholder =- Devils Dusky Grace -= Description Placeholder =- Zalbad -= Description Placeholder =- People Possessed Magician -= Description Placeholder =- Skilled Mercenaries -= Description Placeholder =-